La persona más importante
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: A simple vista Levi no tienen ninguna clase de sentimientos, desapegado, frió y sin corazón... Pero lo que pocos saben, es que él también tiene a su persona especial, aquella por la que llegaría a cometer los más grandes sacrificios. [* / Eren & Levi / Yaoi / Semi AU / *]


**Bueenas noches, hoy les traigo este pequeño one-shot que hice por una idea que surgió en una platica random (?) Espero les guste y no me quieran apedrear por siempre escribir Angst (?) uwu**

 **Sin más que agregar de mi parte disfrútenlo**.

* * *

Como _ **TODOS**_ ya sabemos _ **NADA**_ me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

| Semi AU | BL | Drama | Muerte de personaje | ANGST :'D

* * *

 **Aclarando cosas para aclarar mentes:** Lo que esta en cursiva, son los recuerdos de Erencito & esta narrado en primera persona.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque no sirvió de mucho, su vista se encontraba nublada y desenfocada.

Se sentía desorientado… Dios, su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Sus recuerdos aún seguían confusos… Saber lo que había pasado era imposible en aquellos momentos.

Se intento mover, y sólo pudo retorcerse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero pudo darse cuenta de que piedras sueltas cortaban su espalda… Su vista se iba aclarando de apoco y cuando la recuperó en su totalidad pudo distinguir que se hallaba en una especie de cueva.

Paso algunos minutos más tendido sobre su espalda, recuperándose, regenerándose, pensando en aquello que lo había dejado ahí, sin conseguirlo si quiera.

Notó que llevaba su uniforme de la legión, pero a medio poner, lo cual era bastante extraño.

Su mente sin quererlo termino pensando en _aquella persona_ , termino pensando en su superior. Aquel que le había rechazado una semana atrás.

.

.

" _Sabía que era casi imposible que me correspondiese, por ello me dedicaba a observarlo de lejos, siempre admirándole y tratando de ser el mejor para obtener de alguna forma su reconocimiento._

 _Cuando pude por fin formar un lazo con él, me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Con el tiempo nos fuimos acercando cada vez más y mis esperanzas no hicieron otra cosa sino crecer más a cada día hasta que no pude más y me arriesgué._

— _Señor… Usted… ¡Usted me gusta!—_

 _Al ver su mirada de desconcierto sobre mi, continué._

— _Yo digo… Me refiero a que yo… Estoy enamorado de usted…—_

 _Bajé mi cabeza, la vergüenza era tanta que no podía mirarlo… Sabía que mi rostro se encontraba rojo como melocotón maduro._

 _Me quede ahí, inmóvil, esperando la respuesta decisiva. Mi corazón latía como loco, sentí que se me saldría del pecho, hasta que le escuche hablar._

— _Lo siento Eren… Pero no estoy interesado en salir con mocosos como tú, me has llegado a agradar, pero no de esa forma…—_

 _Fue más dulce de lo que creí, si soy sincero, esperaba un rechazo cruel…_

 _Levante mi rostro, juntando todas mis ganas de llorar y reemplazándolas por una sonrisa._

— _Claro… No se preocupe, yo simplemente quería que usted lo supiera—"_

 _._

 _._

—Y salí corriendo de ahí como un cobarde… Doy asco—

Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, dándose cuenta de que ya podía levantarse.

Busco con la mirada la entrada de aquella cueva, andando a paso seguro salió de ahí.

Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

Encontró el campo de batalla… Encontró a pocas personas de pie… juntando los cuerpos de aquellos que no habían podido sobrevivir la ultima batalla contra los titanes…

Se acerco tambaleante, aun sin creer del todo que muchas personas murieron… aun sin creer que ya la humanidad fuese libre.

—¡Eren¡— Los brazos de Mikasa le rodearon el cuello y estuvo a punto de caer.

—Dios mío Eren, creí que… Cuando no te vi peleando creí lo peor… Pero estas bien…. ¡Oh mi dios, estas bien! —

Las palabras de Mikasa lo habían dejado pasmado ¿Qué no había peleado?

—Lo siento Mikasa, necesito… necesito despejarme —

Se alejo de su abrazo y comenzó a recorrer a paso lento las filas de personas muertas… Las conocía a todas, al menos de vista y aquello le hizo sentir enfermo.

¿Por qué él no había estado ahí?

Y de pronto todo a quedó claro…

Le dolía el cuerpo por que había caído de la carreta en movimiento. Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe tan fuerte que se había propinado al caer.

Levi había bajado, Eren creía que le ayudaría…. Pero en lugar de eso le golpeo aún más fuerte, y lo último que recuerda antes de perder la consciencia es la voz de Rivaille susurrando.

 _"Es por tu bien, Eren"._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran y corrió en busca de su superior, tenia que encontrarlo a toda costa, quería reclamarle, cuestionarle el por qué le había hecho aquello.

Sin embargo, a la única que puedo encontrar fue a Hanji, su rostro era serio, no como Eren le recordaba siempre…

—Hanji-san ¿Dónde se encuentra Levi-san? —

El rostro de ella se deformo en una mueca triste, volteo hacia un lado y bajo la mirada.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo o no me creerás, sígueme —

Desconcertado por la reacción de la otra no tuvo más opción que seguirla… hasta que se dio cuenta de hacia donde están yendo. La zona de cadáveres.

—¿Levi-san se encuentra ayudando a acomodar…?—

La castaña no contesto, sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar inevitablemente.

Llegaron hasta el final de aquella interminable fila y ahí Hanji se detuvo.

—El… El enano se… Se encuentra aquí….—

Eren sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, decidió ignorarla y pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. —Es broma ¿cierto?—

—No es ninguna broma Eren… mirarlo por ti mismo…—

Sus ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada con la que hablaba le iban dejando una sensación de vacío al otro.

Bajo su mirada y, efectivamente ahí se encontraba el cuerpo del que seria considerado _"El más fuerte de la humanidad"_. Y Eren sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo.

Comenzó a llorar, de una forma desgarradora, se arrodillo y abrazo aquel pequeño cuerpo que yacía frío… pálido, podía observar como su piel lechosa se iluminaba con los colores del atardecer, beso sus labios fríos dulcemente, ya nada le importaba. Siguió llorando por mucho tiempo, pasando de la tristeza al enojo…

—¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡Usted sabia que yo era importante para esta misión! ¡Sabia que conmigo acá podríamos haber ganado sin tener tantas bajas! —

—¡Sé que yo podría haber muerto, lo sé! ¡Pero ya no soy un niño!—

Pasando nuevamente a la tristeza…

—Le amo… Le amo tanto… Usted no merecía morir…. No merecía esto…—

Gritando como un loco a aquel cuerpo sin vida, sin dejar de llorar.

Cuando por fin, al amanecer sus ojos se secaron y su corazón dejo de sentir, se alejo del cuerpo vacío de la persona que siempre consideraría el amor de su vida.

—Le prometo que nunca le olvidaré…—

Tomo el escudo con las alas de la libertad como le vio hacer hace mucho y lo guardo.

Se despidió con el saludo militar y se alejo a paso lento de ahí.

Se sentía vacío… Nunca más volvería a ser el mismo, pero por ahora aquello no importaba, necesitaba ser fuerte… Ser fuerte por muchas personas y lograr salir adelante como aquella vez hace tanto tiempo, cuando murió su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji estuvo todo ese tiempo observándole, sin poder decirle la verdad al pequeño cadete.

Sin poder decirle que ella estaba al tanto del plan de Rivaille, por que sólo ellos dos sabían que el cuerpo de Eren no podría resistir transformarse nuevamente en titán, que si lo hacia quedaría tan débil que moriría de un momento a otro irremediablemente.

Y además, era la única que había notado que Levi se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de aquellos ojos verdes y de esa sonrisa tan sincera.

Y Rivaille decidió qué, como única muestra de su amor hacia el niño, no dejaría que muriera en aquella batalla, no dejaría que le viese morir... Por que en el fondo le amaba con todo su corazón, pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos sin lastimarle, tenia tanto miedo de hacerle daño que decidió guardar su propio sentir y rechazarle de la mejor manera posible.

Por ello decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle un mundo en paz, un mundo sin titanes... Un mundo donde nadie le juzgara... Un mundo sin él.

Porque para Rivaille, Eren era la persona más importante.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado & no quieran hacerme cosas malas por siempre ser medio cruel con estos dos, pero no puedo evitarlo uwu (?)**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios, yo seré la más feliz de leerlos!**

 **Un abrazo, nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
